


The Mistletoe Game

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: hiro is loud, just going to warn you all now, they roughhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Tadashi and Hiro play their annual round of the Mistletoe Game, where they play wrestle until either Tadashi gives him a big, wet kiss, or Hiro manages to escape his brother's grasp. So far, Hiro has never won. This year, he hatches a plan.They also get caught.





	The Mistletoe Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Christmas fic that I could finish in one night. This was the result. I'm hoping to get more (heartfelt) ones out in the next couple days. How is it already so late in the month?

“Come on, Hiro, it’s mistletoe - you have to give me a kiss!” Tadashi laughed.

“Ew, NO! Get away from me!” Hiro shouted from his place on the floor, back against the living room rug.

He flailed all four of his limbs in an effort to get away from his brother, but Tadashi skillfully dodged them, getting closer and closer to planting a kiss somewhere on his face. His cheek, his nose, his forehead, hair, at one point he got close to his ear. Hiro wanted none of it. Tadashi did this every year, and every year, he ended up giving Hiro a giant, wet kiss somewhere on him, laughing his butt off as Hiro protested, lost, and furiously scrubbed at the defiled part of his face with soap and warm water. It was one of Tadashi's favorite Christmas games.

Truthfully, it wasn’t that big of a deal; Hiro actually enjoyed wrestling with his brother, despite his screams of otherwise, and his competitive nature made him determined to successfully escape Tadashi’s clutches one of these years. Tadashi knew that, too. It was all in good fun. And for safety reasons, yes, Aunt Cass was well aware of their game, too.

Still, Hiro hated how his older brother purposely slobbered over his lips beforehand to make the kiss as wet as possible, more so than he did losing year after year. That was gross. So gross. That was also exactly why Tadashi did it. He thought it was  _ so _ hilarious. Ha ha.

They were brothers, what else was new?

“It’s a Christmas tradition, little brother! It's why  mistletoe exists!" Tadashi continued to laugh. “Come one, one smooch! For Christmas!”

“Bah hum - BUG!” Hiro cried, lurching away as Tadashi got dangerously close to his eyes. “Let me go! BAYMAX, HELP!  _ OW! I’M DYING! _ TADASHI CUT ME OPEN WITH A KNIFE AND I’M BLEEDING OVER!  _ BAYMAAAAAX!” _

“Um, hello, I am Baymax’s creator, pleased to meet you,” Tadashi introduced himself pleasantly, with a tinge of sarcasm. “I know how to turn him off completely so he can’t activate. I'm smart like that, didn't you notice? Now give me a kiss, Hiro, we're under the mistletoe!”

“NO! AUNT CASS! TADASHI’S TRYING TO KISS ME AGAIN!”

“Aunt Cass is in the café, genius,” Tadashi informed him, getting cheerfully close to Hiro’s chin. "She's not going to save you. Never does."

Hiro threw an arm between them, jerking his head to the side.

Tadashi grabbed it, pinning it the floor.

Hiro kicked him in the stomach.

Tadashi grunted, but didn’t stop.

“Come on, Hiro. You used to give me Christmas kisses all the time when you were little. It’s not going to kill you to give me one now!”

“I am NOT five anymore!” Hiro yelled, ripping his pinned arm free. “Get off of me, you giant nerd!”

Tadashi dodged the second kick that came his way, a devilish smirk on his lips. “Not until I get my kiss! What happened to my adorable baby brother who couldn’t get enough of me, huh? When you were three, you were so amazed when Aunt Cass explained what a mistletoe was that you carried one around with you all month and demanded I kiss you all the time. You did it every year after. What happened to that?”

That was true. Hiro had fallen in love with the idea of mistletoe when he was a toddler, and demanded kisses from everyone: Tadashi, Aunt Cass, visiting distant relatives, customers in the Lucky Cat Café until Aunt Cass caught him, everyone. It was after he stopped that Tadashi began the Mistletoe Game, playfully wrestling Hiro to the floor until he got the kiss he apparently ‘missed’ so much. And he always brought it up as a way to goad him.

“I turned six, that’s what happened!” Hiro exclaimed, rolling onto his side as best he could to avoid his brother’s lips. “Let me - Get your big butt off of my legs!”

With Tadashi’s weight now on his legs, Hiro, who flat on his back once again, was more trapped than before.

Tadashi leered over him, lips shining brightly. “Kiss, Hiro, kiss.”

“NO!” Hiro covered his face with his hands.

Tadashi fingers dug between them, struggling to tear them away. “One kiss, little brother, that’s all I’m asking. Why is that so hard? Don’t you love me?”

Hiro almost broke his semi-character to laugh at that last part behind his hands.

“You’re the worst brother in the whole universe!” he shouted instead.

Tadashi yanked one hand free, inciting a yipe from his little brother, then the other, and pinned his wrists on each side of his head. His grin was Cheshire cat size.

“Would the worst brother in the universe really do this?” he asked, and puckered up.

Hiro screeched.

Then a lightbulb lit up in his head.

“Wait, what if I do give you a kiss!?” he rushed out as Tadashi began to lean forward.

Tadashi paused, expression melting into surprise. “Huh?”

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Hiro asked, breathing heavily. He was sure his face was red and splotchy by now. “‘Give me a kiss!’ You always yell that, but you always kiss me instead. What if I give you one instead?”

“Hmm,” Tadashi smiled wickedly. “Is this an attempt at deception I detect, little brother?”

“No,” Hiro gasped. “I mean it.”

“I’m not letting you go.”

Hiro tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, despite the redness and heavy breathing. “Just bend down and I’ll do it, promise.”

Tadashi curled his lips. “I know that face, Hiro. You’re up to something.”

“So, you don’t want me to kiss you?” he played innocent.

With a click of his tongue, Tadashi leaned forward, though not close enough for Hiro to enact his plan.

“How about,” he smiled toothily, “I give you one first and then you give me one! Glad you’re finally coming to your senses, Hiro.”

Reluctantly, due to the risk, Hiro lifted his head from the rug. “Or, I go first and you go second. You don’t even have to get off of me until you’re done.”

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. “That so?”

“Yup.”

Hiro could see it in his brother’s eyes; he didn’t believe him for a second. But whether it was in amusement or curiosity, Tadashi turned his head to the side and leaned down close to Hiro’s face. “On the cheek, please.”

Hiro opened his mouth. Within a fraction of a second, he licked a thick, rapid line from Tadashi jaw to temple.

Tadashi ripped away from him with a scream. His grip briefly loosened on Hiro’s wrists, but they tightened right back up before Hiro could finish the rest of his plan, which was to run as far away as possible, probably leaving the house, while Tadashi recovered. He clenched his front teeth together in mock fear.

Tadashi peered down at him, pure flames in his eyes. “Oh-hoho. You are dead, Hiro Hamada.”

Hiro screamed at the top of his lungs as Tadashi launched a wet assault on his face, unable to do more than wiggle as sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss was planted on his nose, cheeks, chin, temples, forehead, bangs, eyelids,  _ everywhere _ . Tadashi cruelly laughed between kisses.

“BOYS!”

Tadashi froze. He and Hiro exchanged looks of terror.

Shoes clapped against the wood floorboards, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, before Tadashi was yanked to his feet by the collar of his vest.

Aunt Cass glowered at them darkly.

That wasn’t all, though; to Hiro’s horror, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo stood at the top of the stairs, mortified.

Tadashi croaked. “H-Hi, guys.”

“What are you doing?” Wasabi asked slowly.

“Mistletoe Game,” Aunt Cass said furiously. “You two are so lucky the last customer of the night just left, or you would be so grounded.”

“What’s the Mistletoe Game?” Gogo raised one eyebrow.

Hiro ripped his sleeves over his hands, hurrying to wipe his face off. “It’s when Tadashi and I play-wrestle and I try to get away before he can kiss me. We do it every year.”

Tadashi chuckled nervously. “How long have you guys been standing there?”

“Since we followed your aunt up here when Hiro started screaming bloody murder,” Fred answered, face completely blank for once.

“We have a group study tonight, remember?” Honey Lemon murmured quietly.

Tadashi’s face turned bright red. “Oh. Yeah. We do, don’t we?”

Aunt Cass grabbed them both by the ears, eliciting twin shrieks from the boys. “Your group study can wait until after you two help me clean up the café as punishment. NOW.”

Later, after they were finished helping, both boys returned to the living room, their faces beat red and eyes everywhere except meeting the rest of the gangs.

“So,” Gogo folded her arms from her place on the couch, “Mistletoe Game.”

“It’s fun?” Hiro tried.

“I think it’s cute, in retrospect,” Honey Lemon offered.

“Please tell me,” Wasabi told Tadashi, “you know how many germs are on the human tongue.”

Tadashi scratched the back of his neck. “Um, I can ask Baymax. I don’t remember off the top of my head…”

“Okay, I get the kissing,” Fred said, holding up his index finger. “What I don’t get is why you scream.”

“Let’s stop talking about this and start studying already,” Hiro flushed. “I’m gonna go grab my stuff. Yours, too, Tadashi. Bye!”

He was already racing up the stairs by the time Tadashi realized what he said. “Hey!”

His friends stared at him, waiting.

Tadashi pulled at his collar. “Uh, so the screaming part. You guys know how dramatic Hiro is…”

Gogo rolled her eyes. “Forget it. Your brothers. You like to pick on each other. Just come sit down already.”

With a sigh of relief, Tadashi obeyed.

At least, until it became clear Hiro wasn’t coming back downstairs and he had to go drag him back down.

They were still going to play the game again, though. Hiro wanted to win, and Tadashi liked messing with him. A little embarrassment wasn’t going to stop them. If it were, they would have stopped the year Aunt Cass first caught them in the act, when they were in quite the compromising position. Still worth it.


End file.
